Artificial Life Forms Have Feelings Too
by shadrougeforever
Summary: Midnight struggles to find out the most complicated emotion in a normal being. Love. While he tries to experience love, the Chaotix has to stop Nails from destroying Christmas. Will Midnight finally find his true love? Find out! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**CHAOS AT THE MALL**

Hao was in his base trying to fix his robot army after when the Chaotix had almost destroyed them all in their last battle. He was tightening a loose bolt with his screwdriver while he was murmuring words under his breath. "This is so annoying! God, I just hate it when those losers ruin my creations like this!" He studied the robot's insides and thought that he wasn't completely done with it yet. "Okay now it looks like I'll need my wrench and I'll be finished with this one." He started to call Midnight for assistance. "Midnight, fetch my wrench for me will you", he called. He waited for a while until he finally realized Midnight never replied back to him. 'Stupid wolf can't hear shit', he thought. "Midnight!" He called again. "Where the hell are you!" He sighed with frustration, 'Where did that wolf go off to?' He wondered.

Later at the Tech City mall, people were gathered in a crowd with their children to meet Santa Claus.

A woman looked down to her child with excitement. "Isn't this great sweetheart? We get to finally meet Santa!"

The child frowned, "I heard there's no such thing as a Santa Claus."

The mother giggled. "Well, I guess that person will get coal in their stocking for not believing huh?"

The child shrugged, "I guess."

They were then interrupted when a man started shouting behind them.

"Hey lady, move it or lose it!"

When the mother turned, she saw a black hedgehog push her to the side. She could tell he was in a hurry for some odd reason, but she was deeply annoyed. "Um, excuse me but who the hell do you think you are shoving me like that?"

The hedgehog turned to her in annoyance, "Bitch at me later, lady. I got work to do." He then started to run deep within the crowd towards Santa.

She gritted her teeth with anger, "Why you ill mannered little..." She was then once again interrupted again.

"I'm sorry about his behavior", a female voice said.

She turned her head and saw a white bat woman with four other people standing beside her.

The bat smiled, "That's just his way of getting into the Christmas spirit." She then turned her back and started to follow him. "Shadow, wait a minute!"

"Damn, I hate it when he gets like this", a purple chameleon said while he and the others followed.

The child watched as the group approached the front of the line in an annoyed mood. "Mom, why did those losers cut the line?"

The black hedgehog finally got in front of the line and confronted the crowd looking angry at him. A sweat drop appeared on the back of his head, 'Anita was right. I do need to use more manners.'

"Shadow!" A green crocodile shouted when he and the others finally caught up with him. He crossed his arms, "Didn't I say wait for us?"

The hedgehog sighed, "Oh I suppose it's my fault you guys are slow?"

"Hey!" A security guard shouted while he approached them. "If you guys want to see Santa Claus, you need to go to the back of the line."

Shadow faced the man. "We're not here to see some fat guy make promises to little brats. We're detectives and we're here on a mission."

The security guard didn't believe what he was saying, "Detectives?"

Vector walked up to him and showed him his badge, "We're not lying."

The security guard smiled, "I guess not. So what are you guys here for anyway?"

Tonya pointed to the fat man sitting in a chair on a large stage while he had a child on his lap. "That Santa is a fake."

The security guard laughed a bit, "Well uh no shit."

"No! I mean it's a criminal! He...or she is very dangerous. We need to take care of this quickly before anyone gets hurt."

The guard was speechless, "Wha? A criminal?"

Shadow sighed heavily, "Don't waste your breath, Tonya. The guy is totally clueless." He started to run up on the stage.

"Shadow!" Vector shouted with anger.

Charmy laughed a bit, "Heh, someone's excited."

The child on Santa's lap smiled at him with joy as he told him what he wanted for a present. "And I want a fire truck too!"

"Sure thing! Anything for a nice little boy like you. Merry Christmas, Timmy!" He watched as the boy got off his lap and ran back into the crowd. "Okay who wants to sit on Santa's lap next?"

"I got you now you, witch!" Shadow shouted as he confronted him.

He smiled and stared at the hedgehog, "Ho, ho, ho! What do we have here? The naughtiest and absolutely baddest Mobian of Tech City. Shadow The Hedgehog."

"Shut up and show your real form already!"

"Shadow, even now you're still very naughty. Men like you need to be punished", he had said in a seductive voice. "Punished for being so naughty!"

Espio gagged while he watched him hitting on Shadow, "Ugh! She makes Santa sound like a homo!"

Shadow stood there annoyed while he clenched his fist, "Shut up!" He ran up to him and punched him in the face, knocking him to the floor.

A child started to cry out in sadness, "That awful man attacked Santa!"

Shadow paid no attention to the crowd and looked back at him getting off the floor. "Maybe now you'll shut up. Now show yourself!"

He smirked, "As you wish."

Everyone watched as the fake Santa turn into a female black bat.

"Whoa!" A little boy said from the crowd. "Santa's really a hooker in disguise!"

Rouge smirked as she laid her eyes upon her older sister. 'Wow, I guess Shad's theory was right after all. Now we don't have to walk out here in total embarrassment.'

The hedgehog pointed at the black bat, "I knew it! Nails the Bat!"

She looked up at him with a sly smile, "Wow, smart and naughty. I like that."

He crossed his arms, "Well, what is it this time? What's your plan?"

"Heh, like I'd tell a naughty boy like you. If you want the answers so bad, you'll have to beat it out of me and I mean that in more than one way."

He blushed and pushed her against the wall while taking out a pair of handcuffs. He started to whisper in her ear, "I got a way better idea and it's not going to involve what you're thinking."

"Aw, that's too bad. You're not even going to spank me for being so naughty?"

"In your dreams, witch", after when he finally cuffed her hands he led her towards Vector.

She faced him while they were walking together. "You know Shad, I found it ultra sexy when you had me against the wall like that."

"Shut the hell up already!"

Vector took Nails' arm and turned to the group. "Okay guys, we got what we came for and since she won't talk, we'll have to take her in for questioning."

She smirked, "Good luck with that."

He jerked her arm and forced her to walk along with him, "Lets just go already."

While they were walking out of the mall, Rouge started to talk to Shadow about his behavior. "Was it really necessary to embarrass yourself like that? You're supposed to handle these kind of situations like a detective. Not some amateur."

"Heh, I embarrass myself so many times, I just don't care anymore. Besides, I got the job done and that's all that matters."

"Yeah but please don't act that way again. God, you embarrassed me so much."

He smiled and held her hand, "Sorry, babe. Next time I'll be sure to announce you're my girlfriend when I do something really stupid in front of huge crowds."

She made a sarcastic laugh at the comment. "Ha! Very funny, Shad but if you ever do something like that, my iron boots will be up your narrow ass so deep..."

"I was just kidding!"

She smiled, "I know. I'm just giving you a heads up." She leaned against his body as she clung to his arm. "I love you, Shad."

"Heh, I love you too, bat girl."

On the second floor of the building, a black and red wolf stared at Shadow and Rouge walking out the door together. 'What?' He thought. 'Love?'

A**/N: I guess you guys are wondering. Why is she writing a Christmas fic in October? The answer is, I don't know. XD I guess I'm just weird like that. lol! R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**TIME AND PROMISES**

Later at the Chaotix, everyone was in a dark small room with little light, glaring at Nails. They were trying to think of a way to get her to talk about her plan.

Nails was struggling to get out of the chair that she was tied to. She sighed and looked over to Vector, "Hey old man, how long do I have to stay tied to this chair?"

The crocodile growled with uprising anger, "Who are you calling an old man you slut!"

She laughed a bit while she was watching him throw his tantrum.

Espio crossed his arms and frowned, "There's no point of us bringing her here if she's not going to tell us anything."

"I bet I can make her talk." Rouge walked over to Nails, grabbed her ear, and started to pull on it roughly. "Come on you whore! Talk already!"

She winced and tried to talk through the pain that her sister was causing. "Go to Hell."

"Wrong answer", she pulled on her ear harder until she finally talked.

"Ah! All right, all right!" She yelled. "I'll talk! I'll talk!"

"Say something then."

Nails hesitated for a moment, trying to take in the searing pain that Rouge had caused her. "My plan is simple. While I was disguised as Santa Claus, I had placed tiny explosive devices inside children's toys."

Everyone gasped in panic.

She continued, "And on Christmas day those toys will self destruct and every child will die."

"That just gives us five days!" Tonya said with panic.

"Nails, you sick witch!" Charmy shouted with disgust.

Shadow's eyes widened, "Don't tell me those toys are scattered all over Mobius."

She shook her head, "No, they're only in this city."

"Well this makes this mission so much easier", Tonya said sarcastically.

"How can we tell which toys have the explosives in them from the normal ones?"

"You'll see a black wing symbol on them so you won't have too much of a tough time", Nails answered.

The hedgehog sighed, "God, kill me now."

The black bat smiled at him, "Come on my dark prince. If Santa can deliver toys in one night, you can do it in five days."

"Yeah right. Santa is nothing but bullshit."

Charmy gasped, "Captain Shadow, don't say that!"

He faced the bee, "Why not? There's no such thing as a Santa Claus."

"Stop it, Captain Shadow! Santa can hear you remember? If you keep talking bad about Santa, he'll put you on the naughty list."

"I don't care what the hell Santa does because he doesn't exist!"

"Captain Shadow!"

"Will you two shut the hell up!" Espio shouted.

"Oh no, Nails is gone you guys!" Tonya had shouted with panic.

Vector stared at the empty chair with disbelief, "Where'd she go?"

"I don't know", Rouge had said. "I was too busy watching Charmy and Shadow argue."

The crocodile sighed, "She must've used some kind of transportation spell." He quickly dropped the subject about her and looked over to Charmy. "Anyway, lets not worry about her right now. We only have five days to do this. Charmy, I need you to invent a device that can defuse those explosives inside the toys. Make five more while you're at it. I need it done by tomorrow. You think you can do that?"

The bee made a salute, "Yes sir. I'll get started right away."

Vector looked to the rest of the group, "I need the rest of you guys to come with me so we can develop a plan to track those toys down easier. We can't afford to waste time. Many lives rest in our hands now."

Meanwhile on a huge hill not far from the city, Midnight sat on the edge of the hill in his four legged form watching the snow fall gently to the ground. He couldn't take his eyes off it. The white snow fell so lightly like it had no worries in the world. He couldn't help but to smile when a snowflake fell onto his nose. It was so peaceful there. He wanted to stay forever. He was then suddenly startled when a crashing sound was heard in a house near him. He slowly walked over to the transparent glass door and looked inside. He saw a brown male fox and a red female fox shouting at each other. 'What's going on?' He wondered. He placed his ear on the door to hear what they were saying.

"Oh, really?" The man said. "You'd rather love the stupid stars more than me?"

"No David, I never said anything like that", the woman cried.

"Well, that's what it sounds like to me and if that's how you truly feel about us and our future together, then we're finished!"

Midnight saw the man walking over to the door so he decided to move out of sight.

The man flung the door open and walked out the house.

The woman stood at the doorway crying, "No David, please don't go!"

"It's over, Rebecca!" He shouted while he kept walking towards the city and never turned back.

She ran back into the house crying while leaving her door open. She was so depressed, she forgot to close her door.

Midnight slowly peaked his head into the house and saw the woman sitting in the corner of a room. She looked so sad so he decided to walk over to her to comfort her.

When she felt a wet and soft feeling on her hand, she rose her head up and saw a black and red wolf licking her hand. Her eyes widened and her entire body froze. A wild wolf was sitting there licking her hand and it frightened her. She didn't want to move.

By the way she acted, Midnight thought she was afraid of him so he decided to rub his head against her arm to show her that he wasn't dangerous.

Soon she figured out that the wolf wasn't trying to hurt her. He was trying to comfort her. He wasn't dangerous at all. A small smile appeared on her lips. "Are you trying to make me feel better?"

The wolf stopped rubbing against her and faced her while making a small nod.

"You know, you're a very nice wolf. The only nicest wolf I know. It's like you know a person from the inside out."

'Nice?' He thought. 'No one's ever called me that before. Not even Hao.'

She reached out to him, placed her hand on his head, and started to pet him gently.

He closed his eyes and started to enjoy it.

Her smile grew wider, "Feels good huh?" She stared at the picture on the floor that had been ripped in half by her former lover. She looked back at the wolf, "Can you promise me? Promise me you'll come back and visit me when I need someone to talk to." She removed her hand from his head.

Midnight looked into her eyes. 'Yes, I will.'

"I just know you'll keep your promise. By the way, my name's Rebecca. Looks like we'll need a name for you too."

He sighed, 'Great. The name game. I wonder what name she's going to give me.'

She studied the color on him carefully. "Black and...red? Unusual colors for a wolf don't you think? Well, lets see. Your colors remind me of the middle of the night. Moon? Nightfall?...Midnight?"

He placed his paws on her body and started to lick around her face.

She giggled as he licked her. "Okay we'll call you Midnight."

He started to wag his tail in happiness. 'I can't believe it! She guessed my name right!'

She stroked her fingers through the fur on his back. "Okay Midnight, you'd better go. What if someone comes here and sees you? A real riot huh?"

The wolf got off her body and started to walk out the door until he was called once more.

"Hey Midnight, don't forget your promise to me."

He smiled and ran out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**WHAT IS LOVE?**

Later that night, Midnight had returned back to Hao's base taking small footsteps inside, hoping that Hao wouldn't notice him coming back.

"Midnight!" A furious voice shouted.

Midnight stopped in his tracks and saw Hao leaning against the wall having a wrench in his hands while glaring at him.

"Where the hell have you been!" He shouted while throwing the wrench down onto the floor.

The hard metal tool that hit the floor had startled him. He looked down at it then back at him.

The blue wolf clenched his fists, "Well? Aren't you going to answer me?"

He cleared his voice and began to finally answer him, "I went out to explore the city that's all."

"Explore the city? The hell you were! You were supposed to be here assisting me!"

He looked down to the floor in sadness, "I'm sorry I disappointed you."

"You'd better be you good for nothing waste of space", he murmured as he picked the wrench off the floor and placed it on his desk.

He tried to take his mind off Hao's anger, "Master, what is...love?"

He faced the wolf, surprised that he would ask such a question. "Love?"

He made a nod.

Hao didn't know how to explain it right then but he tried to come up with his best definition for it. "Well, lets see. Love is...Well uh love..."He started to scratch his head, trying to think of what the term really meant, but he soon gave up. "Well, it doesn't matter. A being like you shouldn't have to worry about such a useless feeling."

'Useless feeling?' He thought.

He started to walk out the room, "Midnight, you'd better not leave this place at all tomorrow without finishing your work or you'll receive some heavy consequences."

He nodded slowly and watched him leave the room.

The next morning at the Chaotix, Charmy confronted everyone with six strange gun like devices. "Ta da! Say hello to the defuseanator!"

Shadow sighed, "Please don't tell me that's the name of these things."

"Well if you have a better name, lets hear it!" The bee shouted.

Vector took one of the devices out of Charmy's hand and studied it. "So these things will defuse those little detonators?"

He nodded while he started to pass them out to the rest of the group. "They even have a tracker so it can detect where the explosives are without us just randomly breaking into people's houses."

Tonya started to check out the tracker and she saw little red dots appear all over the screen. "So all of these red dots are where the explosives are?"

He made a nod, "Yup."

"Wow Charms, I'm impressed", Rouge said with amazement.

Espio stared at the red dots with his mouth hanging open. "Look at all those things! It'll take forever to defuse them!"

Vector put his in his belt and faced the group, "Then we should get started right away. Okay guys remember what we discussed yesterday. Get with the partner I assigned you with."

Charmy watched as Shadow stood beside him. He formed a wide smile and hugged him, "Hooray! I got Captain Shadow as my partner!"

The ebony hedgehog tried to push the kid bee off him, "Get the hell off me, Charmy!"

Tonya watched in horror as Espio stood beside her with a seductive smile.

"Hey beautiful", he said in a sly voice.

The cat looked over to Vector, "Please Vector, why can't I be with you?"

He smirked, "Come on Ton, cut the guy some slack. I'm sure he's not all that bad."

"Yes he is! This freak is such a pervert!"

"Come on you guys, we gotta learn to get along with each other sometime."

Shadow sighed heavily, 'Why couldn't Rouge and I work together? Charmy is such an annoyance.'

Vector crossed his arms, "Okay guys lets split up and meet at the Azul Park at noon got it?"

Everyone nodded, "Got it."

"Lets go."

Everyone walked out of the building and started to split up while they were heading into the city.

Later in Hao's base, Midnight just finished polishing Hao's robots and decided that he should go see Rebecca again. Before he left, Hao had came into the room and stood in his way.

"Where do you think you're going?"

He gulped, "Out."

"Where?"

"Into the city."

"If you do show yourself to others, you stay in your two legged form got it?"

He made a small nod and started to walk out the door.

"And be back by nightfall", he added.

"Yes, master", he said in a low voice as he walked out the door.

Later, Shadow and Charmy got to the first house and wondered how they were going to get to the toys without having to explain the situation.

Charmy looked up at Shadow, "How are we supposed to get to the toys without causing a riot?"

He looked down at the bee in annoyance, "You asked me the same damn question five minutes ago and I told you I was trying to think of a strategy to get to it. So just shut up so I can think!"

"Well, could you speed it up a bit? It shouldn't take twenty minutes for you to think of one stupid excuse. Besides I'm freezing my butt off waiting for you!"

The hedgehog kneeled down in front of him with frustration, "Then maybe you should've worn warmer clothes you idiot!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"Then quit asking stupid questions while I'm trying to think!"

"But you suck at thinking!"

He then took his finger and tapped the bee's forehead, "Shut up, brat!"

He held his head, "Ow! Captain Shadow, that hurt!"

"Good maybe that'll knock some sense into you!"

"You're so mean!"

They were then interrupted when a woman opened her door and started to shout at them.

"Why the hell are you boys yelling by my door! If you want to argue about stupid shit, do it somewhere else before I call the cops!"

Before she could close her door, Shadow placed his foot in the way.

"What the hell's your problem?"

"We're sorry for what me and my partner caused you."

She blinked with confusion, "Partner? What are you?"

He hesitated and paused for a moment, "Uh, we're uh detectives!"

Charmy slapped his head and sighed."Doh!"

The woman rose an eyebrow, "Really? You don't seem like detectives to me." She pointed to Charmy, "Especially the kid over there."

"Oh he's really twenty. He just looks young for his age."

The woman acted like she still didn't believe them. "Uh...huh. Well, what can I do for you boys?"

He looked over to Charmy and made a smirk meaning he had finally came up with an idea.

Charmy made a wink letting him know that he was following him with his plan.

He looked back at the woman, "We're investigating someone in this part of the city who has been smuggling drugs."

"Oh, really?"

He nodded, "Could you step outside for a minute? Maybe you have some information that you would like to share."

She made a nod, "All right."

As soon as she stepped outside of her house, Charmy had snuck in without her noticing. Once he made it inside, he ran into the living room and spotted a Christmas tree. He took out the device and pointed it at the tree. The tracker picked up three toys that had the explosives in it. He walked over to the three presents and held the device at the them. He pushed a button on it and suddenly a red light had came from it and started to scan the presents. When the scan was complete, the tracker didn't pick up any explosives. The bee smiled, "Cool! My invention works!" He then thought about Shadow and decided to leave the house.

Meanwhile, the woman was outside talking to Shadow. "So yeah, you should really keep a watchful eye out for that woman next door. She thinks she's so pretty and perfect. I bet she takes diet pills to keep her figure. She can't work hard for a good looking body like I do."

"I'll keep that in mind", instead of taking notes on his notepad, he was actually playing against himself in a game of tic-tac-toe.

The woman continued, "I swear that woman has a lot of problems."

He rose an eyebrow, 'No, I think you have a lot of problems.' He then saw Charmy run out of the house while giving him a thumbs up. He smiled and faced the woman once more. "Well, I think I have enough information gathered. Thank you so much for your time." He then quickly ran off with Charmy before the woman had said anything else.

The woman placed her hands on her hips, "Weirdos..."

Nails was sitting on top of the woman's house watching Shadow and Charmy flee from the woman. She crossed her legs and smirked, "Looks like I have a little problem to take care of."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**ATTACK OF THE DEMON SNOWMEN**

Shadow and Charmy had stopped running when they had made it into the park.

Shadow checked his watch and it was almost noon. "Wha? It's almost noon? Already? But we only got one house."

Charmy faced him with a grimaced look, "That's because you came up with the longest and dumbest plan ever! Detectives? What the heck were you thinking?"

"Shut up already! I couldn't think of anything at the time!"

"Yeah but still detectives? Why couldn't we be plumbers our something?"

"I don't know it didn't cross my mind."

The bee sighed heavily, "Maybe I shouldn't have asked Vector to pair us up in the first place."

He glared at the bee, "You asked him to do that! Why, Charmy! Why!"

Charmy tried to calm him down a bit. "Well, you said you didn't believe in Santa Claus so I decided to stay with you the whole time so I could convince you otherwise."

He slapped his forehead, "What? God Charms, how stupid can you get? I told you before Santa Claus is a load of bullshit."

"Captain Shadow, don't say that! He'll put you on the naughty list for saying that!"

"Santa doesn't know shit!"

He placed his hands over the hedgehog's mouth, "Stop it, Captain Shadow!"

He pushed the bee off him, "Get the hell off me, Charmy!"

They were then startled by laughter near them.

Shadow quickly took his attention away from Charmy and started to look around the park. "Who's there?"

Soon a black female bat came from behind the bushes with an evil smirk formed on her lips. "Wow Shadow, I'm impressed."

The hedgehog gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Nails", he murmured.

She crossed her arms, "I can't believe you guys are actually attempting to do this."

"Well it's better to try than not to try at all."

She made a nod, "True, but still there's no way in Hell you can stop all of these things before they go off."

He formed a smirk, "We'll just see about that you witch."

She giggled softly, "Oh Shadow, I just love it when you think you can do better than me."

"Just you wait, witch. We'll all prove you wrong and there's not a thing you can do to stop us."

Charmy made a nod, "That's right!"

"Heh, we'll see about that." Suddenly her eyes and hands had started to glow red. She held her hand out to an area that many snowmen were.

Shadow and Charmy watched as the red light had come in contact with the snowmen. They both gasped and horror as the snowmen actually started to move.

Charmy's eyes widened with fright as he started to climb on top of Shadow's head. "They're alive!"

He then saw Nails placed her hand beside her waist and face him with an evil smile. 'What the hell kind of magic is she using for this? A resurrection spell perhaps?'

Charmy screamed as the swarm of snowmen started to surround them, "It's just like Dawn Of The Dead!"

Nails waved to them, "Well, I'd love to stick around but I have other matters to take care of. Goodbye, my dark prince."

He then watched Nails disappear in a black fog. "What a bitch!" He heard Charmy's screaming coming from the top of his head. He pulled his body off his head and looked into the bee's frightened eyes. "Listen to me, Charmy. This is not a time to panic. Just stay strong and I know we can beat them."

He made a small nod, jumped on the ground, and took out his daggers. "You're right, Captan Shadow."

He took out his knife then changed it into a large machete, "Of course I'm right. Now lets take these freaks down." As one of the snowmen tried to grab Shadow, he jumped on top of it and came behind him while swinging his machete at the head, cutting it off.

Even after he cut the head off, the snowman was still active.

He kicked the snowman, afterwards it had fallen to pieces. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind. "No you don't!" He used his elbow and made a see through hole in his body. He then grabbed its arm and threw it into a tree making it fall apart.

Charmy struggled to destroy the snowmen since there were so many. He thought he was going to die until Shadow destroyed some of them with his Chaos Spears. "Captain Shadow!" He shouted with fright.

Shadow stood in front of the scared bee with his hands glowing yellow, "Don't worry, Charmy. I won't let them win. Chaos Spear!"

The yellow spears hit the snowmen, knocking them down to the ground. Even after that attack, more just came afterwards.

"We're doomed!" Charmy shouted.

Shadow gritted his teeth in frustration until he saw a black blur punch through the snowmen at a quick pace. His eyes widened with shock, 'What was that?'

Once most of the snowmen were out of the way, they both stared at a black and red wolf staring back at them.

The kid bee gasped, "Midnight!"

After Shadow's last encounter with him, he didn't know whether to trust him or not since he was created again by Hao and all of his memories about him and even Rouge had probably been erased.

"Are you two going to just stand there and die or are you going to help me?"

Charmy formed a smile and looked up at Shadow.

He looked down at the bee and made a nod, "Lets help him."

"Yeah!" He and Shadow ran towards the swarm of snowmen surrounding Midnight and started to help him.

Shadow ran towards the snowman that was behind Midnight and punched his head off. "Chaos Spear!" The yellow spears hit the body of the snowman and made it fall to pieces.

The wolf turned to Shadow with a smile and focused on the snowman in front of him.

The snowman tried to hit him with a broom but he had caught it, took it from its grip, and stabbed through it.

He turned to Shadow, "Shadow, Chaos Control. It's our only hope."

The black hedgehog made a nod, "Right. Get behind me." When Midnight and Charmy got behind him, he held his hands that had a green aura around them up at the snowmen. "Chaos Control!"

The green light struck the snowmen and in no time, they had disappeared.

Afterwards, Shadow kneeled down into the snow with exhaustion. "Great", he panted. "Now I'm completely drained." Charmy ran to him in excitement, "That was great Captain Shadow, but where did you send them all?"

The hedgehog formed an evil smirk.

Meanwhile in Dark's ice base, the fourteen demons were trying to fight off the demonic snowmen. "Where the hell did they come from?" Hazel asked.

"I don't know!" Verge shouted with frustration.

"They're everywhere! Everywhere!" Baz shouted when he got tackled to the floor.

**A/N: lol! I feel kinda sorry for the demons but I guess they get what they deserved. XD Oh and btw on my profile there's a poll that allows you to vote for your fave male character that are in my fics. Vote if you would like to support them. Have fun oh and review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**MIDNIGHT'S QUEST**

Shadow panted heavily while his body was set on the freezing ground, completely exhausted from the battle. He looked up and saw Midnight hold his hand out to him. He figured he was offering to help him up so he took his hand and got off the ground. He faced the wolf in gratitude, "Thank you, Midnight."

He made a nod and saw a group of familiar figures approaching them.

"Shadow! Charmy!" A female voice shouted.

Once the hedgehog looked, a white bat embraced his body tightly. "Shadow, you're here", she said with happiness.

The hedgehog held her in his arms tightly, "Of course I'm here. Why are you here?"

"It's noon, idiot. We were supposed to meet up here remember?"

He made a small smile, "Oh, yeah."

"Oh my god!" Tonya shouted and pointed to a black and red wolf, "It's Midnight!"

The wolf gave the group a cold glare while they sent the same look back at him.

Shadow quickly rushed over to him and faced the group, "No stop! Don't attack him!"

Vector sighed and started to lower his guard, "Why shouldn't we?"

"Because he saved our lives."

"Yeah!" Charmy added. "Nails made these zombie snowmen and then they started to attack us and then we were all we're gonna die and then Midnight came and everything got better!"

"Whoa! Really?" Espio said with disbelief. 'Midnight's memories about us were never erased?'

Rouge slowly walked up to the wolf and looked into his red eyes, hoping that he would remember her. "Midnight?"

"Rouge..." He spoke in a soft tone.

She formed a wide smile and hugged him, "Oh Midnight, you remember!"

He hugged her back, "Of course I remember you, Rouge. How could I forget such kind people like you?"

She took her body from his, "Well when you had died, we knew Hao would recreate you but in the process, he would get rid of all your memories you had about us."

"It's true. Once I was created again, all of my memories were gone but when I faced Shadow in battle a while back, I remembered...I remembered the kindness you gave me. So my memories were never erased. They were just misplaced."

She formed a smile, "I'm happy for you, Midnight."

"It was great for you to help us out, Midnight but why were you here in the first place?" Shadow asked.

"I was just about to visit a friend until I saw you two in trouble", the wolf answered.

"A friend? Hao?" Espio guessed.

He shook his head, "No...a girl."

The chameleon smirked when he was getting the wrong idea, "Oh I see! Midnight got a girlfriend!"

He didn't know what he was talking about but he uncontrollably started to blush, "Girlfriend?"

"Yeah you know. A female companion. A mate. A lover."

"Lover?" He then thought of the term 'love' and knew that was somehow connected to what Espio was saying.

Shadow punched the chameleon in his arm, "Knock it off, Es. He said she was his friend not girlfriend. Quit acting like such a pervert."

"See!" Tonya shouted. "I told you guys he was a total perv!"

"Perv?" Espio repeated blankly.

While they were talking, Midnight stood beside Rouge. "Rouge, tell me. What is love?"

She looked over to him, surprised he was talking so dumbfounded about what love was. "Love? Well, love is when two people share strong feelings for each other deep down in there hearts. Like Shadow and I for example. We may not look like it most of the time but we'll always be there for each other. To comfort and protect."

"But how can you tell if someone really is in love with someone else?"

"Well, when you're always near that person, you get this weird feeling in your stomach. It'll make you act like you're sick but in a good way."

"Oh I see."

"You get it now?"

He made a nod, "Yes."

She smiled, "Good. I know you need to be on your way now so just try to see us again sometime okay?"

He nodded, "I will." He then ran off, leaving Rouge to take care of the group's argument.

Later, Rebecca was in her house sitting at her desk writing down information about the moon until she heard a scratching noise coming from her door. She got out of her desk chair, looked outside, and saw a black and red wolf scratching the door lightly with his paw. She smiled and opened the door. "Midnight, you came just like you promised."

The wolf made a small smile, 'I will always keep my promise to you.' He walked inside and watched her sit on the floor next to him while she started to pet his head. "I'm so glad you're here, Midnight. I couldn't sleep at all last night."

His ears perked up, wondering why she didn't sleep so well.

"All night, I laid awake just thinking of him", she said in a melancholic tone.

He then looked into her eyes and saw water appearing, 'Rebecca...'

She suddenly buried her face into his fur and started to cry. "Oh Midnight, I miss him so much", she sobbed. "I want him back in my life so bad."

He licked her face a bit trying to cheer her up, 'If I could only talk to you in this form, I would tell you that everything would be all right.' He then eyed a weird looking white sphere hanging from the ceiling. He stared at it, wondering what it was.

She noticed him staring and looked at it as well. She made a small smile as she wiped away some of her tears. "That's my model of the moon."

Midnight was then filled with confusion.

She stood from the floor and picked up a model of the sun from her desk. "You see Midnight, I'm an astronomer."

'Astronomer?' The wolf thought.

She started to explain to the confused wolf, "I study the planets that orbit throughout the galaxy."

Soon Midnight's puzzled thoughts had finally came together. He then noticed Rebecca's ears flopped down and tears came to her eyes once again.

"David always thought I cared more about my job and not our relationship which isn't true. I love him a lot and I would never put science before him." She sat on her bed with her head in her hands, "I just wish he would realize that." She was then surprised when Midnight jumped on her bed and placed his head on her lap. She looked down at him and smiled while stroking her fingers through the fur on his head.

He closed his eyes and smiled as he felt the light touch of her hands on his head. He even felt a weird feeling inside of his stomach but he didn't care because he was with Rebecca and it made him feel good to be around her. He had wished that this moment would last forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**FOLLOWING YOUR HEART**

Soon, the dark and cold night had approached and Shadow was at Rouge's house discussing about how they could defuse the bombs faster. They were both sitting on the sofa with Shadow listening to Rouge about how hopeless it is to save the children.

Rouge sighed as she stared at the little red dots on her tracker. There were still plenty of explosives left and this was only their first day. "We're never going to defuse all of them."

Shadow placed his hand on her leg, "Don't say that. It's not over yet. We still have plenty of time. We can't give up. Just think about those kids and every single one of their lives on the line."

She looked over to him in shock because she had never known that Shadow cared so much for the children even though he had always bragged about how much they were spoiled brats and don't deserve anything. "Shadow..."

"We're the Chaotix Detectives remember? It's our duty to help those who are in need and right now...those children need us."

She made a small smile and placed her hand on his. "You're right. We can't let her win."

The black hedgehog smirked, "You're damn right we can't."

She then placed her hand on his face and stared into his red eyes. "No wonder you're second in command. You have such a strong sense of justice...just like your father."

He took her hand away from his face and held it. "I suppose that's true. We do share a lot in common huh?"

She made a nod, "So I've heard." She then felt her body being pulled closer to her lover. She even felt his lips on her forehead.

"I love you, Rouge."

She looked up at him and pressed her lips against his gently, "I love you too, Shad."

He wrapped his arms around her body as he started to lick her lips until she let his tongue slip into her mouth.

She pushed him down onto the sofa with her body on top of his, about to take off his clothes until her doorbell had rung.

Shadow gave her a cold glare, "Don't answer it."

She smiled, got off his body, and walked towards the door.

"I said don't answer damn it!"

She turned to him with an evil smirk, "I love it when you act like you need sex to live."

"You know I hate it when you leave me hanging when we're about to do it!"

"Heh, you're so cute when you're sexually frustrated."

He sat up on the sofa and crossed his arms, "You're gonna pay for this, bat girl", he growled.

She turned away from him and opened the door. Once she did, she saw a shaking black and red wolf looking back at her. "Midnight? What are you doing here?"

"...Rouge, I...need...to talk...to you."

"Please come in", she took his hand and led him inside her house.

Shadow's eyes widened as he saw the black and red wolf enter her house. "Midnight, what are you doing here?"

He sat beside the hedgehog and started to explain while he was still shivering from the cold outside. "It's after dark...and I didn't want to go back..."

Rouge brought him a warm white blanket and wrapped it around his body to warm him faster. After that, she sat beside him as well.

"Go back?" Shadow repeated blankly.

"To my master."

"Hao? But why not?" Rouge asked.

"Because he'll yell and throw things." Every time, he saw Hao throw his tools around, he always jumped and thought that he may hit him with the hard metals. Surprisingly, he didn't yet.

"Why would he get so angry at you?" Rouge had wondered.

"Because he wanted me back to assist him before nightfall...I disobeyed him. I was just...having so much fun with her, I lost track of time."

"Her?" Shadow said.

"Rebecca", the wolf had said.

"Oh, the girl you were hanging out with", Shadow had thought.

He nodded, "If I go back there, he'll get angry and threaten to get rid of me. If he gets rid of everything in my body, I won't be able to exist in this world anymore."

"What!" Shadow shouted. "That bastard can't do that to you!"

"He can", the wolf said. "He made me...and he can kill me just as easily."

"That's bullshit, Midnight!"

"Shadow..." Rouge started to say something to stop him but nothing had came out.

"You need to stay strong! You can't let that selfish asshole take advantage of you like that!"

"But..."

Shadow didn't let him finish because he knew exactly what he was going to say and he was sick of hearing him say the same thing over and over. "Yeah sure he created you, but it doesn't mean you have to kiss his ass every damn minute!"

The wolf's eyes widened at Shadow's words and couldn't believe what he was saying.

"You need to let him know that you have feelings too and you can't live your life with him taking control of you all the time. You need to live life the way you want to! Not by his way got it!"

Midnight and even Rouge was speechless by his words. "Shadow...what should I do?" He asked.

He stood from the sofa and walked towards the door. "Just follow your heart. Trust it. It'll guide you to the right path."

Rouge stood from the sofa and hugged him before he left. While her arms were around his body, she whispered in his ear. "Why did you say that you idiot?"

"I just told him harsh and truthfully what Hao was using him for. I've seen the way he treated him before and it's sickening. He needs to learn to take up for himself and stop stepping into his creator's shadows."

The bat sighed, "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

He stared into her green eyes while he still held her body in his arms. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

She made a nod, "All right."

Midnight watched as the two shared a passionate kiss. When he looked closer, he could see their mouths breaking away from each other, gasping for air as well as their tongues slipping inside each other's mouth. His eyes were glued to it and they wouldn't look away. Once they stopped, Midnight quickly looked away hoping that they didn't notice him staring.

Shadow opened the door and walked outside while whispering to her, "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too", and closed the door behind him. Afterwards, she walked back over to Midnight and sat beside him again. She made a small smile, "No wonder you were freezing to death out there. It's really cold even if you're standing near the door for five minutes."

The wolf looked up at her with a face that had many unanswered questions. "Rouge, why do people kiss?"

Her eyes widened and thought that he must have been watching her and Shadow make out with each other before he left. She took a while to think of her answer. "Well when two people love each other so much, they start to get...a little touchy with each other."

Midnight sat there with a blank expression on his face.

Rouge blushed a bit, trying not to get too in depth with it. "What I'm trying to say is kissing is a very special and unique way to describe the way someone feels for someone else."

"Like you and Shadow?"

She nodded, "Exactly."

Midnight looked down to floor and couldn't get the image of Rebecca's face out of his mind. "Do I really..."

**A/N: I obviously didn't finish this before Christmas. XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**IN LOVE**

Later, Rouge had came downstairs to check on Midnight. She saw him standing at her door, ready to leave the house. "Midnight, what are you doing? I thought you were going to stay for the night."

He turned to her while glancing at her appealing purple robe, "I am staying, I just have to do something."

The bat stood there puzzled but didn't bother to ask what.

"Don't worry, I'll come back."

She formed a small smile, "Take your time and remember...you're always welcome here."

He placed his hand on the doorknob and opened the door, "Thank you." He then started to walk outside, into the freezing cold.

Meanwhile, Hao was sitting in his desk chair with his feet on top of his desk. He yawned while wondering where Midnight was. He clenched his fists with frustration, "Where the hell is he? Why didn't he come back yet?" 'Maybe something happened to him', he thought. 'That could be the only explanation why he didn't come back yet. He would never disobey my orders. Never.' He gritted his teeth in anger, "I'll find you and bring you back wherever you are."

Later, Midnight had snuck into Rebecca's bedroom, watching her sleep peacefully. He couldn't help but to smile while he watched her. "Rebecca", he whispered. "You look twice as beautiful when you're asleep." He lightly stroked his fingers through her hair and leaned his body over hers with his mouth near her ear. "Rebecca", he whispered softly. "I...love you." Suddenly his lips had gently touched hers for a few seconds until he broke away from her. He quickly stepped back and deeply started to blush. He then noticed her body moving around a bit, looking like she was about to wake up so he quickly ran out of the room.

Afterwards, Rebecca sat up from her bed and looked around a bit. "That's so weird", she said softly. "I...could've sworn someone was in here." She touched her lips gently, "David?"

Meanwhile, Midnight ran down the hill full of happiness. 'I'm in love!' He thought. 'I'm in love!'

The next morning, Rouge came downstairs and saw Midnight still asleep on the sofa. She walked over to him and stared at his face, noticing that he was smiling. She made a small smile, 'Looks like something really good happened last night', she thought. She then saw the wolf open his eyes and look back at her.

"Oh you're awake, Rouge", he said in a tired voice.

She made a nod, "You are too apparently. So, you wanna tell me what happened last night?"

He did nothing but smile and blush.

The bat smirked, "Oh I see. You and that Rebecca girl must've really hit it off huh?"

He started to look down on the floor, "She doesn't even know that I love her. She hasn't even seen my real form yet."

"Maybe you should show her", she suggested.

"But I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because then she'll know what I am...and she'll never treat me the same again."

She placed her hand on his shoulder and made the wolf face her, "If she doesn't accept you for who you are then she really isn't worth falling for."

His eyes slowly traveled away from hers, "I guess so."

She took her hands away from him and walked towards the door while grabbing and putting on her coat. "Anyway, I gotta go meet the others at the park so I'll see you later."

He made a nod, "All right."

She turned to him one final time before walking out the door. "Please be careful out here today."

"Shadow's going to look out for you anyway but still...you too."

She gave him a warm smile and walked out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**CHASE**

Later at Rebecca's house, Midnight had appeared at her door lightly tapping the glass with his paw.

Rebecca was on the phone with David before she heard him at the door. She opened and shut it behind him as he came in. She sat on her bed while she continued to talk to her former lover. "So, you're sorry about everything?"

Midnight didn't know what they were talking about but since he had such great hearing, he could tell what David was saying back.

"Of course I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you like that. You just love your job a lot right?"

She made a small nod, "I do, but I love you way more than my work and always will."

There was silence for a moment.

"So", she spoke. "Are you going to come back?"

"...Rebecca, I have something to tell you."

She eagerly wanted to know as so many thoughts were filling her head. "What is it?"

"I'm leaving for Future City in three days."

Her whole body just froze in shock, not wanting to believe what he had just said. "You're what?"

"I just applied for a different position at the Science Institute. It has so much better pay than this one. That's why I wanted to do this...with you."

She was still confused it seemed, "What?"

"Rebecca, I want to be with you forever. I want us to fulfil the dreams we had. Living together, raising a family...I want this to happen and I know you do too."

"David..."

"Please come with me."

Midnight stared at her trying to make up her decision.

"David", she spoke. "I'll get back to you on that."

"Okay...I love you."

She said nothing and hung up the phone.

Midnight walked over to her and tried to see if she was okay but he soon noticed tears dripping from her face and onto her bed sheets. "Midnight", she sobbed. "What do I do? I...love him so much, I don't want him to leave me again. I don't."

The wolf looked up at her with sadness, 'Rebecca...'

Later in Tech City, Tonya and Espio were walking through the city trying to locate more houses that had Nails' explosive toys.

Tonya covered her ears while Espio kept going on and on about how beautiful she was until she couldn't take it anymore. She turned to him with annoyance, "Will you shut the hell up you little pervert!"

He made a sly smile, "Oh come on Ton, you know it's true. Everything you do is freakin' hot."

She blushed in embarrassment as he continued, "I told you to shut up!" She turned away from him and continued to walk down the street.

The chameleon sighed, "What does it take to impress you, Ton?"

Her eyes flashed over to him, "You leaving."

"Now I'm sure you don't mean that." He walked beside her and took her hand.

The cat stopped in her tracks and gave him a cold glare.

"Tonya, I may be nothing but a pervert to you but...I meant what I said to you. Every word. You are a beautiful and strong woman."

Her face turned cherry red because of his words. She thought all Espio cared about was her body. She made a small smile, "Espio..."

He smiled and hoped that she would return her feelings. "Yes, my graceful angel?"

She frowned and raised her free hand in the air, "Keep your hands off me!" She quickly slapped him in the face, knocking him back while releasing his grip from her hand. "Touch me like that again and you'll be gimp for life you freakin' perv!"

He fell back on the ground with his head buried in the snow, 'Well, I was close.'

They were then interrupted when they heard a familiar voice call out to them.

"Hey, losers!"

Tonya and Espio quickly turned and saw a blue wolf using a jetpack to hover above them. "Hao!" They shouted.

He smirked, "Yeah it's me. Don't act so surprised."

Tonya took out her fans and Espio took out his huge shuriken getting ready for a fight with him.

"Hey put the weapons away. I'm only going to ask you something."

The cat hesitated when she lowered her fans, "What is it?"

"It seems that Midnight went missing last night. Have you seen him?"

"No", Espio said coldly. "We haven't."

The blue wolf gave them a cold glare. "You're lying."

The chameleon gritted his teeth, "Even if we did know where he was, we wouldn't tell you."

He looked at a small red button on his watch and pressed it. He looked up at them with an evil smirk, "If you won't tell me where he is, then my robots will beat the answers out you."

Suddenly the two were surrounded by Hao's robot army while they all came from the sky.

Tonya stood beside Espio as the robots started to move closer to them. "This is great", she said sarcastically.

Espio studied the number of robots that were around them and noticed that there were over twenty. "Yeah, perfect."

Hao laughed a bit while he saw his robot army getting ready to fight them. "Now you losers, will tell me where he is."

Tonya faced the chameleon, "Should we call for backup? I don't think we can take them all."

"Already did. We'll just have to destroy all that we can before they get here." He raised his shuriken at the robots. "Lets do it, Ton."

She made a nod and stood in a fighting stance, "I'm right behind you."

Later, Midnight decided to leave Rebecca alone for a while to choose what she wanted to do. Stay in Tech City, her home or go to Future City with her lover, David. He started to walk down the hill sadly until a black hedgehog stood in front of him. He looked up at him in surprise and changed back into his two legged form. "Shadow?"

Shadow saw the sadness in his eyes and thought that something might've happened between him and Rebecca. "Midnight...what's wrong?"

It took the longest time for him to gather his thoughts together so he could explain. "Shadow, I always wanted to know what love had felt like. To actually be in love with someone and it's a great feeling. But Rebecca...she loves David and even if she was okay with what I was, we could never be together because she doesn't feel that way about me."

"Midnight..." he murmured sadly.

Tears had started to form in the wolf's eyes, "Shadow, why am I hurting from the inside?" He started to burst out crying. "Why does it hurt?" He then felt Shadow's body on his while his grip was clenching around his body.

"Midnight, don't cry. It's going to be all right. This emotion you feel right now is called heartbreak."

"Heartbreak?" He sobbed.

He made a nod, "I know this feeling hurts you a lot from the inside. Rouge and I felt this emotion many times but eventually this emotion will go away." He took his arms away from him and smiled. "You'll see. Everything will get better."

The wolf sniffed and tried to wipe away his tears until suddenly they heard Shadow's communicator beeping.

Shadow took it out of his pants pocket and started to read the message on it. Afterwards, his eyes widened with panic as he looked over to Midnight. "It's Hao! He's on a rampage trying to find you!"

Midnight's eyes widened. "Hao?" Soon anger had appeared in his eyes, "My master", he growled.

**A/N: God typing that made me want to cry. R&R please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**LATE ARRIVAL**

Back in the city, Tonya collapsed to the ground in exhaustion beside Espio while he was trying to fend off more of the robots, but the more they had defeated, more had just came back. She placed her hand on her heaving chest and looked up at the injured chameleon. "Espio, face it. We can't go on."

He suddenly lost his balance and kneeled to the ground while he panted heavily. "No...we can't die here and not like this." As he tried to get up, he felt Tonya's hands on his arm, preventing him from getting off the ground.

"No! Stop it, Espio! You can barely move anything in your body anymore."

He jerked his arm out of her grip, "Let go of me, Tonya! I'd rather die with honor than to give in like a quitter!"

The cat's eyes widened with tears as she saw him get off the ground very weak and slowly, "Espio..."

He picked his giant shuriken off the ground and turned to Tonya. "Tonya, I swore to you...when we first met that I'd protect you with my life."

She shook her head slowly with tears running down her face, hoping that he wouldn't charge into the army of robots. "No..."

"Because, Tonya...I love you!" He raised his shuriken and started to charge towards the group of robots.

"Espio!" She shouted with tears, hoping that something good will happen to stop him.

The chameleon then stopped dead in his tracks when a group of robots suddenly leaped into the air like something really hard had hit them. He stood there puzzled trying to figure out what had happened, "Huh?"

Hao looked down and saw a green crocodile along with a kid bee and a white bat. "Damn! Don't tell me they called for backup!"

Espio stared at the green crocodile in relief, "Vector? Oh thank god." As he was about to collapse to the ground, until Tonya ran over to him and caught him in her arms.

She buried her face on his body with tears, "Espio..."

Rouge made a small smile while she observed the chameleon's face. "Don't worry, Ton. He's only resting. He'll be fine."

She looked up at the bat with a warm smile full of relief.

When more of Hao's robots had approached them, Vector, Rouge, and Charmy all stood in fighting stances.

The crocodile cracked his knuckles, "Ready guys?"

The bee took out his daggers and made a nod, "Yes, sir!"

Rouge gasped, "Wait a minute. Where's Shadow? It's not like him to show up late for something like this."

Vector shrugged, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll meet with us soon."

The bat sighed, "Yeah, you're right."

The robots aimed the guns on their wrists toward the detectives.

"Kill them!" Hao demanded.

Just as the robots were about to fire their weapons, Charmy had thrown his daggers at their wrists, knocking the guns off. He jumped in the air with joy, "Hooray!"

Vector and Rouge made a nod at each other and charged towards the robots while they kicked and punched their way through them.

While Vector was easily defeating the robots with his incredible punches, he spotted Hao above them smirking with amusement. 'Bastard! I'll give him something to smirk about.' He then jumped on top of one of the robots and leapt in the air towards the wolf. He gritted his teeth and punched the wolf down to the ground, "Smirk at that you freakin' creep!"

Hao fell to the ground with his jetpack and watch busted. He glared over at the green crocodile that continued to defeat his robots. 'That stupid croc! Now I can't send anymore of my army to attack them!' He then watched as Rouge destroyed the last robot with her iron boots.

She placed her foot on top of the destroyed robot and sent a cold glare over to the wolf. "It's over, Hao. You lost."

He got off the ground and clenched his fists, "No! It's not over! I'm not leaving until I get what I came for!"

The detectives frowned and was about to attack him until a black blur had appeared out of nowhere.

The black hedgehog faced the group with a smirk, "Did I miss anything?"

Rouge formed a warm smile, "Shadow."

The blue wolf sighed with annoyance, 'Great, now that pest is here as well.'

Rouge walked up to the hedgehog and hit him in his head, "You idiot! Where the hell have you been! You've been wandering around the city while we were here fighting Hao's robots with our bare hands!"

Hao stomped his foot on the ground in frustration, "Enough of this! I'm done playing games! You all know where Midnight is so tell me!"

Everyone remained silent until a cold voice was heard behind them.

"You looking for me, master?"

Then everyone's eyes were fixed on the black and red wolf who was approaching Hao with a dead serious face.

Hao formed an evil smirk while the wolf approached him. "Midnight, my pet. There you are. You had me worried sick about you. Now get over here you stupid mutt."

The wolf stood beside him, "Yes, master."

Rouge gasped in shock, 'What? After all Shadow said to him, he's still going to obey Hao?'

Hao pointed to the group of detectives that were in front of them, "Now Midnight with your bare hands...kill those fools!"

Everyone froze with their eyes fixed on him in shock.

Charmy started to tremble, 'Midnight wouldn't kill us...would he?'

Instead of charging towards them, the wolf faced his creator, clenched his fists, and sent a powerful punch to his face.

Hao was then sent flying into the ground. He was confused and had tried to figure out why Midnight had attacked him. As he tried to get up, he was tackled to the ground by the furious black and red wolf.

Midnight had kept his body pinned down to the ground while his bloodthirsty eyes were fixed onto his frightened eyes.

He hesitated to ask what he was doing, "Midnight, wha-what the hell are you doing?"

His hand had grabbed his neck roughly while he started to growl under his breath. "I just got my heartbroken and it hurts me so much, but now I know who I can take my anger out on!"

**A/N: Midnight's pissed. XD R&R please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**MIDNIGHT'S DESTINY**

Hao lied there frozen and afraid to move a muscle in his body as the wolf kept his body on his.

"What? Midnight's attacking Hao? Not that I'm complaining but why?" Vector had wondered.

"Because", Shadow spoke. "He finally realized what Hao was using him for and he's sick of being treated like he's not of any importance to him."

Midnight's grip around his neck had tightened, choking the blue wolf.

"Midnight", Hao said while gagging. "Stop this."

"Why should I? Cold hearted beings like you don't deserve to live."

The blue wolf laughed a bit, "Yeah? Look who's talking? You were created to be cold hearted and nothing more."

"...You-you're wrong! You're wrong!" His grip had tightened around his neck, acting as though he was going to kill him.

He then raised his knee and struck him in his abdomen, knocking him away from his body. Hao quickly crawled away from him and held his neck, trying to gasp for air. His eyes flashed over to the black and red wolf getting off the ground without difficulty. 'Damn! This is bad! I created Midnight to be stronger than Shadow himself. If Shadow and Midnight are equal to each other that leaves me as the weak bastard.' He quickly took out a small needle that had some kind of green liquid inside of it. 'I have no choice but to kill him before he kills me.' He stared at the angry wolf walking closer to him. He formed an evil smirk as he tried to hide the needle behind his back. 'That's it...come closer you bastard!'

When Midnight had gotten closer to him, he kicked his body across the street and into a lamppost. He hit his head into the metal pole with blood rising from his mouth.

"Wow", Tonya said with amazement. "He must be really pissed off at him."

Midnight slowly walked over to his body, picked it off the ground, and raised his fist to his face. "This is for treating me like dirt."

Before Midnight had hit him, Shadow had noticed a shiny and pointed object was being held in Hao's hand. His eyes widened at the sight of it and knew what it was. "Oh god, Midnight!" He quickly took out his handgun and shot a bullet at Hao's wrist, making him drop the needle on the ground.

Midnight quickly jumped back as soon as Hao was shot with Shadow's gun. He watched Hao kneel to the ground while he was holding his bleeding wrist. He turned to Shadow in confusion. "Why did you do that for?"

The hedgehog lowered his gun and pointed to the needle on the ground, "Look there."

The wolf looked down at the needle and almost picked it up off the ground until Shadow shouted at him.

"Don't touch it! Get away from it!"

He then jumped away from it and turned to Shadow once more. "Shadow, what is that?"

Charmy faced the black hedgehog wanting answers as well. "Yeah Captain Shadow, what is that stuff?"

The hedgehog had started to explain, "That green liquid is the one formula that can kill an artificial life form in only a matter of seconds. Even by it's touch, and apart of that being's body is destroyed. That shit could get rid of Midnight for good."

The wolf's eyes widened with fright as he looked back over to Hao trying to get off the ground while groaning in pain. He watched him pick the needle back up off the ground.

Hao formed an evil smirk at Midnight. "If you claim that your life sucks so much, then why not end it now? Besides no one in Mobius would accept a freak like you. An artificial being. No purpose to live on."

The wolf's ears flopped down in sadness starting to believe Hao's words.

"Don't listen to him, Midnight!" Rouge had shouted. "There are people who care about you and accepts you for who you are! Shadow, Charmy, Vector, Tonya, Espio, and I! Hao may not care but we do! Your family!"

Tears had then risen from his eyes from the words that Rouge had said. "You...you really mean that?"

Everyone nodded, "Of course!"

Tears ran down the wolf's face as he faced Hao with anger.

Shadow took out his machete, "Hey Midnight! Use this and chop that bastard's arms off!" He threw the weapon towards him and watched him catch it.

Midnight then pointed the blade at Hao, "Any last words...Hao?"

Hao reached into his back pocket and pulled out a metal sphere. "Just a few..." He then threw the device down onto ground with a thick blanket of smoke coming from it. "Later, losers!"

Everyone coughed and gagged until the smoke had faded away.

Midnight sighed when he noticed that Hao had gotten away. He honestly didn't want to kill Hao anyway. He was still like a father to him. Besides if it weren't for him, he wouldn't be standing there right now. He turned to the group as they approached him with smiles. "...Why are you guys smiling? Hao got away."

Shadow stood in front of him while he had something hidden behind his back. "Put down that machete and hold out your hands."

He hesitated at first trying to figure out what Shadow was going to do. He dropped the weapon on the ground and held out his hands. He then watched as Shadow placed a Chaotix badge in his hands. "Wha-what?"

"You're part of our family now Midnight, and we want you to be with us."

The wolf was completely speechless as he looked over to the rest of the group in tears. "Thank you...Thank you so much!"

Charmy jumped up and down in happiness, "Hooray! Midnight's the seventh member of Chaotix!"

Shadow looked over to the bee in annoyance, "God, you really need to stop shouting so much. Are you trying to get people deaf in the ears or what?"

The bee walked over to the hedgehog and kicked him hard in the leg.

Shadow yelped and held his leg in pain while sending Charmy an angry look. "You little brat! Why did you do that for!"

"For leaving me alone so you could run around the city doing nothing! I can't believe you left me! Your partner!"

"I had a reason you annoying brat!" He picked his machete off the ground and raised it at the bee. "You're gonna pay for kicking me", he growled.

Charmy yelled in terror as Shadow began to chase him around with the machete. "Somebody help me! He's gone crazy!" He fled behind Rouge in fright. "Save me, Rouge!"

"Get from behind her and take your punishment like the annoying little brat you are!"

The bat stood there with annoyance as they tried to kill each other. "Stop trying to kill each other! Especially around me!"

As Midnight watched them, he couldn't help but to laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**REBECCA'S DECISION**

Two days later, Midnight decided to visit Rebecca again to see if she was going to either stay or leave with David while the rest of the Chaotix were still on the toy hunt. Yesterday, he had barely seen Rebecca because he volunteered to help the rest of the detectives search for the explosives and ran into more of Nails' demonic snowmen while at it. While he was walking there, he was so nervous about the way he would react towards Rebecca's decision. He wouldn't know to be happy or sad about her decision.

When he arrived at Rebecca's house, he was about to place his paw on the door to let her know that he was there and ready to come inside but somehow he thought he should do something a bit differently this time.

Rebecca was in her house packing the last suitcase and afterwards sat on her bed with worry. "God", she said to herself as she placed her hands on her head in frustration. "What do I do?" She was then interrupted when she heard knocks on her door. She got off the bed and started to walk towards the door while wondering who could possibly be visiting her at a time like this. When she opened the door, a male black and red wolf wearing a black trench coat, black gloves, and knee high black boots had walked in. Her eyes widened in panic wondering, 'Who is this man?'

The wolf couldn't help but to stare back at her while she stared at him. "Hello, Rebecca."

She cleared her throat and tried not to panic while the stranger stood there in her presence with his blood red eyes fixed on hers. "Wh-who are you?"

The wolf wasn't surprised that she had no clue who he was. "Rebecca, you remember me."

"What? I-I don't know what you're talking about. You must be confused. I don't know you." Suddenly the strange wolf had placed his hands on her face making her look into his eyes once more.

"Focus and remember. Everyday a strange black and red wolf would visit you to listen about how much you miss and loved David."

The red fox's eyes widened and easily released her body from his grip observing his two legged form. "...Midnight?"

He made a nod and had hoped that she wouldn't freak out about his sudden change towards her.

"What...what on Mobius are you?"

He sighed and looked away from her, not wanting to see her shocked expression. "I'm...an artificial life form."

She remained silent for a few seconds until she finally spoke up again. "Midnight, you're...one of those things?"

"I know", he spoke. "I'm a freak."

She shook her head slowly and placed her hand on his face making him face her. "No", she whispered. "You're not a freak. You're not even close to the word."

"What? You...you're accepting me as this...this thing?"

She made a nod, "Of course. Any man who would sit here everyday and listen to me mope about the most trivial things, shouldn't be treated bad at all."

He looked over to the suitcases she had packed on her bed and thought that she was moving to Future City with David. He took her hand away from his face and faced her. "So, you're going to Future City after all?"

She shrugged, "I just don't know anymore, Midnight. I love Tech City. This is my home, but David...he's my lover I want to be with him too but I just can't choose."

He placed his finger under her chin and made her look up at him. "Rebecca...I love you and I want you to be happy."

Her eyes were filled with tears, "Midnight...it was you. That night when I thought someone was in my room...it was you."

He made a nod, "It was but...you love David and I know you want to spend your life with him, working together side by side studying our planet and everything around it."

The red fox had fell speechless, "Midnight..."

He took her hands, "Go with him and be happy...for me."

She took her hands away from his and grabbed her suitcases, setting them outside her door. Before she had left, she jumped into the wolf's arms and kissed him with her tongue traveling around his mouth.

Before Midnight could do anything else, she released her body from his and faced him one last time. "Goodbye, Midnight. I'll never forget you."

"Neither will I...Rebecca." He then watched her leave the house, believing that she would never come back.

**A/N: One more chapter to go and it's finished! Oh and Happy New Year, people! R&R please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**MISSION ACCOMPLISHED**

Later that night, the detectives arrived at the last house however it wasn't a house at all. Instead it was a huge mansion. The group was standing beside the mansion admiring its height.

Charmy looked up trying to find the roof which was really high up. "Wow, these guys must be richer than your mother, Captain Shadow."

The hedgehog crossed his arms, "Shut up, Charmy."

Vector turned to Rouge, "Hey where's Midnight? I thought he was going to help us again tonight?"

The bat sighed, "I really don't know but when I saw him earlier, he said he wanted some time to himself."

Shadow had thought it had something to do with Rebecca but he quickly took his mind off it. He placed his hands on his hips and sighed. "Okay just how the hell are we supposed to get up there?"

The bee took a rope out of his belt and started to fly towards the top of the roof. "Leave it to me!"

After a moment of silence, Espio had spoke up. "Think the little guy got lost up there?"

Then a rope had swung from the side of the mansion with Charmy smiling down at them. "Going up?"

Rouge spread her wings and smirked at the rest of the group. "See you guys at the top."

Everyone gave her an annoyed look.

"Man if I could, I'd go demon and kick their ass", Shadow had said.

Vector took the rope in his hands and turned to Shadow. "Please for the love of God don't say that."

Afterwards, Espio and Tonya gave him a cold glare.

"What!" Shadow shouted dumbfounded. "Okay I'm sorry! God!"

After they all got on top of the roof, they were almost ready to enter the mansion.

Charmy walked over to Shadow, wondering why he was sitting down. "Why did you take so long to get up here?"

"Because my leg still hurts from where you kicked me!" He shouted.

"You deserved it!"

"Why you little..."

"Shut up you two!" Vector shouted. "You might wake everyone up!"

Charmy then covered his mouth and turned to Shadow. "Yeah, Captain Shadow", he whispered. "Shh!"

"You little runt", he murmured under his breath.

While they were quietly arguing, Vector noticed that the chimney was big enough for even him to fit in it but still he was afraid that he would wake everyone up. He looked over to the rest of the group and saw Charmy arguing with Shadow and definitely knew he was too loud and talkative, but Shadow always was the quiet one until Charmy had messed with him. He faced Shadow, "Shadow."

The hedgehog had his attention on him, "What is it, Vec?"

"You're going to defuse those explosives."

He pointed to himself, "Me? But why?"

"Well you're often quiet and you get the job done faster. So stop complaining and do it."

He sighed, "All right." He closed his eyes, "Chaos Control!" A green light had appeared then faded as he disappeared.

Soon Shadow had made it into the living room. He stared at how big and wide it was with all the expensive and fancy things hanging from the walls. He sighed with a smile, "Anita's living room is bigger." He then started to look around for the Christmas tree. "Where is that stupid tree?" He murmured. He then spotted it in a small corner of the room with lots of presents underneath it. "Bingo", he whispered as he took out his tracker. He pointed it at the presents and saw that their were only three gifts with the toys inside them. He walked over to the tree and kneeled down at the presents with the tracker, ready to scan them until he heard a small yawn from behind him. He jumped and turned around only to find a child that looked maybe between the ages of five and six.

She was a white cat that held a small stuffed teddy bear in her hands while she stared at the stunned hedgehog. "Are you that green guy from the movies that try to take away all our presents?"

The hedgehog rose an eyebrow not following what the little girl was saying. 'Green guy?' He thought. It then clicked that the child had no clue who he was and still had a chance of lying to her. "Um, no I'm not that...green guy. I'm Santa Claus."

The child gave him a strange look, "No you're not. Santa is fat and jolly. You're skinny and emo."

The hedgehog felt like collapsing to the floor. 'Emo!? Where the hell did that come from?' He sighed, kneeled down to the child, and started to explain why he was there. "Listen kid, this may not make sense and don't panic but there are explosives inside those presents and I have to stop it before they go off. So please you have to let me do my job so you and your family can live to see tomorrow."

She smiled, "Okay."

He sighed with relief, "Thanks, kid." He turned to the presents once again and started to scan them.

The child stared at the red light coming out of the tracker, "Pretty light. Where did you get that?"

"A friend designed it for me."

"Neat."

After when Shadow finished scanning the presents he stood in the middle of the room, "Well time for me to go. Thanks for not freaking out when I told you about the explosives."

She made a warm smile, "You're welcome."

"Later, kid", he had said when a green light formed around his body.

"Goodbye, emo guy." While he faded away, the child heard him murmuring words. She giggled a bit before she went back upstairs, "What a funny hedgehog."

Back on the rooftop, Shadow appeared in front of the group with a small smile. "Mission accomplished."

Rouge gave him a warm smile, "Way to go, baby."

Tonya looked down at a sad bee beside her. "What's wrong, Charmy? Aren't you happy?"

"Well of course I am", he answered. "It's just Christmas Eve and I wanted to prove to Captain Shadow that there was a Santa Claus."

The hedgehog sighed sadly, "Charmy..."

They were then all startled when they heard a voice hover above them.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!"

Everyone looked up and saw a huge sleigh with reindeer in the front pulling it.

Charmy jumped up and down in excitement, "Hooray! It's Santa! It's Santa!"

Shadow's mouth had hung open in disbelief, "I don't believe it...he's real!" Suddenly a large piece of coal was dropped on top of the hedgehog's head. He winced and groaned as he took it off his head and stared at it. "It's freakin' coal!"

"Wow", Rouge said. "Judging by the size of that thing, you've been pretty naughty."

The hedgehog angrily threw the coal on the ground and crossed his arms. "It's official. I hate Christmas."

The others laughed while Santa drove away in his sleigh throughout the night.

The next day was Christmas and there were no reports of any explosions in Tech City so the Chaotix decided to throw a party to celebrate their hard work. They were opening their presents that they had received from each other.

Charmy was sitting on the floor opening his gift from Vector and saw he had gotten a new camera. "Cool! A camera! Thanks, boss!"

Vector smiled warmly, "You're welcome, Charms."

While Charmy was enjoying his new camera, Rouge walked over to Shadow with a gift in her hand.

The bat handed it to him with a smirk, "Santa may hate you but I don't. Merry Christmas, baby."

He kissed her forehead and started to open it, "Thanks babe, I wonder what it could...be..." When he opened it, the box that she had gave him had a whip, blindfold, and handcuffs in it. "Uh...wow, Rouge. Thanks."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. "That's for when we finally get some time off."

The hedgehog blushed deeply, "Uh, looking forward to that too, hun. Oh, I have your present too." He took a small box that was wrapped up with a purple bow on top of it out of his coat pocket and gave it to Rouge. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

She took it and started to open it until she saw a silver necklace loaded with small diamonds around it. She gasped in surprise, "Oh my...Shadow...it's beautiful!"

"Isn't it, darling?" He smiled, took it out the box, and put it around her neck. He then led her to a mirror to see how it looked around her neck.

She practically died of happiness at the way the necklace had fit around her neck. "Oh Shadow, it's wonderful!" She leaned her head on his chest as he embraced her. "I love it so much!"

He placed his finger under her chin and made her look up at him, "I love you, Rouge."

She traced her fingers over his chest lightly, "I love you too, Shadow." Her lips met his and soon they had begun to make out.

Charmy looked over to the couple making out over in a corner and took out his new camera with a sly smile.

Shadow and Rouge had stopped kissing each other when they saw a bright white flash over near Charmy.

The hedgehog walked over to the bee in annoyance, "Why the hell did you do that?"

The bee formed a wide smile, "Because I can."

Shadow held out his hand towards him. "Give me the camera."

The bee used his wings to fly off the ground, "You gotta catch me first!" He then began to fly around the Chaotix while Shadow had tried to run after him.

"You stupid brat! Get back here!" He shouted while he was chasing him.

While they were at that, Espio had Tonya pinned to the wall while he held up a mistletoe between them. "Come on, Ton. It's the rule of the season. You gotta kiss me."

She crossed her arms and sighed, "Fine if I do, will you finally leave me alone?"

He made a nod, "Yeah sure thing."

She sighed and pulled him closer to her with her lips locking to his. When she felt his tongue slipping into her mouth, she quickly pushed him away and kicked him in his cock. "You pervert! You said from the beginning that you wouldn't shove your tongue down my throat!"

Espio kneeled to the floor holding himself, "Aw come on, Ton! Give me another chance!"

"No way!" She began to walk away from him while slightly blushing, secretly loving the chameleon's taste in her mouth.

Shadow then gave up on chasing Charmy around and clenched his fists in frustration. "Screw this! I got things to do anyway." He started to walk out the door until Rouge shouted out to him.

"Shadow, where are you going?"

"To take care of some business", afterwards he had left the building.

Later at the Tech City airport, Midnight stood on the second floor watching Rebecca meet with David with her happily hugging him. He sighed in sadness as he watched the two lovers greet each other. He was then suddenly startled from behind when he heard a familiar voice.

"I thought I'd find you here, Midnight."

The wolf turned and saw a black and red hedgehog standing beside him. "Shadow? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

He turned away from him and saw David giving Rebecca a basket full of flowers probably as an apology.

"So", Shadow spoke. "That woman over there is Rebecca and I'm guessing the guy giving her all those flowers is David?"

He made a small nod, "Yes." He then felt Shadow's hand fall on his shoulder.

"Come on, Midnight. There are other girls out there just dying to be with you. You'll get another chance."

He faced him full of hope. "You...think so?"

He formed a smile, "I know so."

The wolf's sad frown then formed into a small smile.

"Come on. There's a party down at the Chaotix and it wouldn't be the same if our newest member wasn't there with us."

"Okay I'm coming."

Shadow made a smile and left him while he was going to catch up.

Before Midnight left, he took one last look at the couple walking towards their flight. 'Farewell, Rebecca.'

**A/N: Woot! Finally finished and I wish you all an extremely late Happy Holidays. XD My next fic, Imprisoned will hopefully be up next.**


End file.
